nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Verrückte Wald
Verrückte Wald is a map that is set in 1945 in the same place as Verrückt the bulding in the map is also very close to the bulding in Verrückt as the bulding in this map is in the forest out side of Verrückt. Characters There characters in this map are not given names but do look diffrent. There are all part of a group call Group 161. 161 1.png 161 2.png 161 3.png 161 4.png Group 161 Group 161 are a group that are dedicated to finding out what Group 935 are doing (More info here). Enemies The only enimes in this map are zombies there is not boss round (this is because the storyline is linked into the canon storyline and no boss rounds took place at Verrückt). Rooms Spawn Room The Spawn Room is a very small room with 4 windows and only 1 door to buy from there. The door costs 750 points to open it will open the next room called the safe room. Also there is some words written on the wall in blood, they say'' "The Islume IS Over Run! ", ''"THEY WON'T LET ME IN", "Every one here is dead, I'll check the Isume - Peter" and "The Safe Room IS NOT SAFE!" there is also lots of blood on the wall and alot of hand prints. The door to the next room is made of what looks like a strong metal it is also dented alot. There is bars on the top end of the door in which the player can look though and see the next room. There is also a zombie's skull can be found on this is linked to the music easter egg (find all three skulls to activate). The '''Spawn Room' looks like a room which was barricaded away from suruvors and was just there to keep people as bait (like people looking to get in the Safe Room) and just keep zombies away/out of the Safe Room.'' Safe Room The''' Safe Room''' is a big-ish room alot bigger than the first one. It has alot of wall weapons and it also has the Mysery Box, however the box is surrounded by a cage and can not be used untill the cage is moved. The cage is on a string which leads all the way up to the ceiling and though to the next room as the rope bends and fits into a hole above the wall. This room also has a lot of wall guns such as the: *BAR (2500 Points) *Bouncing Betty (1000 Points) *Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 Points) *Gewehr 43 (600 Points) *Kar98k (200 Points) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 Points) *M1 Garand (600 Points) *MP40 (1000 Points) *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 Points) *Springfield (200 Points) *STG-44 (1200 Points) *Thompson (1200 Points) Also in the room there is a Quick Revive machine for 1500 points (or 500 for solo) (however the power does need to be on before it can be used), there is a big table in the middle of the room this makes the zombies split up if two players are on diffrent sides this would have it's advatages and disadvatages. And there is two doors to buy from here (one on the left and one on the right) (both doors cost 1250 points to open). Also the walls of the Safe Room are coved in blood but there is no wirten words. There is also no windows in this room. The map is base around the middle room called the "'Safe Room'" this looks like a big room in which surivors kept in and tryed to survive however by the look of the room it looks like they didn't survive for long and every one there died. Left Room The Left Room is a small room but it does contain a few objects. Such as a Speed Cola machine (the power is required to be able to use it), one window and a door to buy for 1000 points (the door opens a room called the Trap Room). Another zombie skull can be found here. Also in most of the left side of the bulding players can see the bulding from Verrückt though most the windows on the left side. The' Left Room''' looks like a a normal room with not much use other than the same thing as the Spawn Room.'' Trap Room The Trap Room is a a big room with lots of traps to kill zombies with in and if not care even players. There are 3 traps in this room all together they are: *The Fall Floor - The Fall Floor is a trap that can be bought for 1000 points which makes zombies fall into a dich with spikes in the bottem this will last for the whole round but if the player falls in they will instantly die. When not active titles cover the hole and make it as if it were a floor. Also it can't be actavated two rounds in a row (and it does not require power). *The MG Trap - The MG Trap is a trap which costs 1500 points. The MG Trap is a a MG42 attacteched to a wall with a rope around the trigger it faces the door from the Left Room. Once the trap is bought the player always has the trap bought, however when it runs out of ammo the player has to change the clip the gun gets 5 clips when they run out the player can ethire buy more clips for 1500 points (this will give the trap 5 new clips for one buy) (or when a max ammo is gotten that will give the trap it's ammo back) but the player will still have to change the mag every time in runs out (also the power is not need to use this trap). *The Electro-Shock Defense - The Electro-Shock Defense is a trap which cost 1000 points and unleash bolts of lightning after activated, effectively forming an electric barrier. A Zombie who passes through this barrier will be zapped and will die soon after. Be careful; they will not always immediately die after being zapped, which still gives them a chance to attack the player(s). Any player who walks into the barrier will be instantly put into Second Chance, unless they have Juggernog (there is one of theses on both doors in this room) (also the power is needed to use this trap). There is also a door to the Power Room in this room. There is also 3 windows for zombies to spawn from. This room is coved in zombie blood (more than any other room) and there are lots of zombie body part on the ground. The '''Trap Room' looks like it was bulit to kill zombies and trespassers, it was most liky made by the survivors.'' Power Room The Power Room is a smallish room which contains 2 Windows, a Juggernog machine for 2500 points the power swich and not much else apart from objects which can not be bought or used (this room is the last room on the left side of the map). The '''Power Room' looks like and is the room were the power is controlled, and to the survovrs is was only used to turn on the power.'' Right Room The Right Room (bought from the Safe Room for 1250 points) is a big room with 5 windows and a Double Tap Root Beer machine for 2000 points there is also a broken wall which lets zombies in faster than windows as the don't need to rip down any barries they just have to climb over it. There is also a doot to buy from this room (the door costs 1000 points). Also this room gives the player a chance to get Porter's X2 Ray Gun (which can be helpful as there is no Pack-a-Punch in this map). At one random round a statue will apear of a lion with a ray gun in it's mouth if the any player shoots this lion it will give all players in the game a Porter's X2 Ray Gun, the statue will only apear once (on a random wave) and when it does it will be seeable though the broken wall in the room. Another zombie skull can be found here. The '''Right Room' surves the same purpose as the Spawn Room and the Left Room. However it looks like the zombies broke down this room.'' Next Room / Cage Rope Room The Next Room or''' Cage Rope Room''' is the last room on the right side of the map. It has an importan feature in this room which the rope wheel, the ropw wheel is a wheel which is attached to the rope from the cage covering the Mystery Box, the player must hold down X for 6 straigh seconds to get the rope to hold the cage for ever (this could be hard mid-wave) or if the power is already on then they only have to press x and the wheel will spin automaticly and free the Mystery Box from the cage (this is free to do and won't cost the player any points). This room also has 3 windows and one MG Trap facing to the only door in the room. The '''Cage Rope Room' looks like it was used to protect the surovivers weapons from others when they died (it is unkown why they won't want to help any one else).'' Trap Overview The Fall Floor trap looks like it was created by the surviors to keep zombies traped and away from them. *However the trap can be unhelpful to the player if the player camps near it can gets over run the player can not get away as easly and they can fall into the pit. The MG Trap looks like it was created by the suvivors to keep zombies away same as the Fall Floor trap. *However the MG Trap can hit the player if the player walks into the line of fire and players should not relie on the trap as it needs the ammo to be changed alot. The '''Electro-Shock Defense '''looks like it was not created by the survivers as it looks to advaced to be set up slap dahs by the survivors. It was most likly here before the surviores were. Weapons Starting Weapons *Colt M1911 *Stielhandgranate grenades Other Weapons *.357 Magnum (Box) *BAR (2500 Points) *Bouncing Betty (1000 Points) *Browning M1919 (Box) *FG42 (Box) *MG42 (Box) *Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 Points) *Gewehr 43 (600 Points) *Kar98k (200 Points) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 Points) *M1A1 Carbine (Box) *M1 Garand (600 Points) *M1 Garand w/ Rifle Grenade (Box) *M2 Flamethrower (Box) *Molotov Cocktail (Box) *MP40 (1000 Points) *Panzerschreck (Box) *PPSh-41 (Box) *PTRS-41 (Box) *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 Points) *Springfield (200 Points) *STG-44 (1200 Points) *Thompson (1200 Points) Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun (Box) (Also Pack-a-Punched version can be gotten from a small easter egg) Power-Ups *Max Ammo - Gives all players full ammo for all guns. This will not refill the player's current magazine. It is a good idea for every player to reload before retrieving this pickup, to get the most ammo from it, particularly with LMGs. *Nuke - Kills all of the zombies in a vicinity. (Also gives 400 points to each player) Note that there is a delay between getting the Nuke, and the zombies dying. *Insta-Kill - Makes all of the zombies a one hit kill with any weapon. The player will receive 110 points per kill (100 and 10, separately). Knife kills obtain 130 points. *Double Points - Doubles all points given to all players when damaging/killing a zombie or rebuilding a barrier. This will not double points given by Carpenter or the Nuke (excluding Black Ops maps) Easter eggs There is no major easter egg in this map but there is a musical one and a small easter egg which can give the players a Pack-a-Punched Ray Gun (read rooms section to see). Category:PaC Category:PaC's maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:A New Future